Candies
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Sebenarnya waktu kita kecil, wajar-wajar saja jika melakukan hal-hal kekanak-kanakkan. Toh, tidak ada yang menegur, dan malah menganggap tingkah anak kecil itu lucu serta menggemaskan./Kalau masalah sekecil itu terjadi pada dua orang remaja yang tengah berdiri saling bertatap-tatapan di kantin sekarang. Apa itu lucu atau malah memalukan?/FluffTimeProject#03#/ Warn:Hina(RTN)/RnR?


**Candies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T plus (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : Naru x Hina(RTN) :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

* * *

><p><strong>FluffTimeProject#03#<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya waktu kita kecil, wajar-wajar saja jika melakukan hal-hal kekanak-kanakkan. Toh, tidak ada yang menegur, dan malah menganggap tingkah anak kecil itu lucu serta menggemaskan.

Seperti contohnya, saat melihat ingin berbelanja membeli permen yang sedang terkenal saat itu, biasanya sih anak kecil sangat suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau baru. Mencari sebuah permen merek terbaru, dan saat menemukan makanan manis itu. Serta mendapati bahwa benda mungil nan menggiurkan di sana tinggal satu?

Tentu saja, dia akan berusaha mendapatkannya, bahkan saat seseorang ingin ikut andil mengambil permen itu.

Aksi tarik menarik terjadi, tidak mau saling kalah karena memang itulah sifat anak kecil. Ingin selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, sampai akhirnya kegiatan mereka dilihat orang banyak dan-

Tak ayal menarik perhatian dan akhir-akhirnya harus ada yang mengalah, dengan wajah cemberut di sertai pipi yang menggembung merah.

Lucu bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nah~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau masalah sekecil itu terjadi pada dua orang remaja yang tengah berdiri saling bertatap-tatapan di kantin sekarang.

Apa itu lucu atau malah memalukan?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oi! Ini permenku jangan asal tarik!" seorang pemuda pirang berumur tujuh belas, dengan tanda lahir di pipi dan warna kulit tannya kini menarik sebuah bungkus permen yang kebetulan tersisa lagi satu di kantin. Wajahnya yang mengkerut, serta bibirnya yang merapalkan teriakan tidak terima sejak tadi.

**Srek!**

Suara tarikan terdengar-

"Enak saja! Ini permen kesukaanku, kau yang seharusnya mengalah!" dan sekarang seorang gadis remaja yang umurnya sama dengan sang pemuda pirang, memperlihatkan wajahnya tertekuknya, rambut indigo _pony tail_ itu bergerak-gerak seiring dengan tubuhnya yang terus terdorong ke depan dan ke belakang berulang kali.

"Hah? Tidak ada alasan aku mengalah denganmu!" membalas sengit, kedua manik Saphire serta Lavender itu saling melempar sengatan listrik.

Sang gadis, Hinata Hyuga, "Ada! Kau ini laki-laki kan? Nah laki-laki itu harus mengalah pada gadis lemah sepertiku!" berteriak gamblang, ia sama sekali tidak mengidahkan seisi kantin yang kini sudah mengerubungi mereka berdua.

Dan-

"Phhft! Lemah? Kau bilang dirimu lemah? Ahaha, jangan bercanda, gadis yang bisa menahan tarikanku yang kuat seperti ini kau bilang lemah?!" sang pemuda, _aka_ Uzumaki Naruto.

**Srek!**

Tarikan kembali terdengar-

Mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka, Hinata menarik permen merek terbaru yang berada di antara dirinya dan pemuda pirang di sana.

Sebuah permen baru yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak kemarin berkat informasi dari petugas kantin, dan hanya ada dua bungkus yang mereka jual. Nah, karena dia berniat untuk membeli satu bungkus permen secara langsung, dan kebetulan bungkus permen yang lagi satu sudah habis. Tiba-tiba bertemu dengan saingannya-

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari permen berhargaku, Naruto!"

Yap, Uzumaki Naruto rival terburuk yang pernah ada. Pemuda penggila manisan sepertinya, dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan umur yang sudah beranjak remaja termasuk dirinya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, mereka berdua memang sudah bersaing dan selalu saja memamerkan permen-permen baru yang di rilis setiap bulannya. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah saat berebutan, dan tidak ada yang mau mengaku saat sebungkus permen yang mereka rebutkan tiba-tiba robek serta berserakan di lantai-

Sampai akhirnya-

Kedua remaja itu terpaksa di teriaki bersama oleh pemilik toko.

"Ini permenku! Aku yang sudah meminta ibu kantin untuk menyisakan satu! Jadi kau yang lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak!" tangan putih sang Hyuuga, mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat Naruto dari permennya.

"Eittt jangan coba-coba melepaskan tanganku, nona Hyuuga~"

"Ck, Kau benar-benar tidak _gentleman _Uzumaki!" berdecak kesal, kedutan amarah terlihat di pelipis Hinata. Waktu isthirahat yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi, membuatnya semakin panik. Takut kalau ia balik lagi ke kantin, permen ini sudah terbeli oleh Naruto.

"Kalau tenagamu sebesar ini, mana mau aku bersikap _gentleman_~"

**Ctik!**

Urat-urat kemarahan terlihat jelas di keningnya, kerutan alisnya bertambah dalam. Gigi Hinata bergemeretak kesal, mendengar penuturan tidak bermoral dari pemuda di hadapannya-

"Kau menyebalkan! Hush, hush! Lepas tidak permenku!" mengusir layaknya kucing garong, bibirnya yang meniup-niup keras hendak menyingkirkan Naruto malah membuat sang empunya tersinggung-

"Enak saja, ini permenku!"

"Argh! Permenku!"

**Srak!** Tarik kanan-

"Kembalikan!"

**Srak!** Tarik kiri-

"Tidak!"

**Srak!** Tarik kanan lagi-

"Gadis keras kepala!"

**Srak!**

"Pemuda batu!"

**Srak!**

"Tenaga gorilla!" Naruto berteriak, Hinata tersinggung-

**Srak!**

"Tenaga kucing!" Hinata balas teriak, Naruto makin tersinggung-

"Oi! Aku ini lebih kuat dari kekuatan gorrilamu tahu!"

"Lho, terus apa masalahnya denganku?!"

"Tenaga-ku ini tenaga dinosaurus!"

"Hahaha! Mana mungkin!" Keduanya mulai ngawur-

"…."

"….."

Semua murid, penjaga kantin, menganga tidak percaya melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Kedua orang remaja yang seharusnya bersikap dewasa, kini berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Menjadi kekanak-kanakkan, dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah-

Demi _Kami-sama_! Adakah yang bisa melerai mereka berdua, walaupun beberapa orang menganggap tontonan di hadapan mereka terlihat sangat menarik mata-

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lepas Naruto! Kalau tidak, kalau tidak-" Hinata bermaksud mengancam-

"Hee, kalau tidak kau mau apa?!"

"Kalau tidak kau akan ku-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya-

**Sraakk!** Bungkus permen yang menjadi bahan rebutan mereka kini terambil oleh seseorang. Membuat keduanya reflek memandang kearah sang empunya-

"Eh!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya, sekarang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, dengan kedua tangan yang tersampir di pinggangnya. Wajah yang penuh senyuman namun kedutan-kedutan amarah terlihat jelas di keningnya-

"Kalian berdua-" suara yang terdengar berat dengan tempo yang lambat, Hinata dan Naruto langsung meneguk ludah tanpa sadar.

"_Ba..Basan_? Ehe..hehe, ke..kenapa permennya-" Naruto berniat mengambil start lebih dahulu dengan tawa canggung dan tangan yang terulur takut-takut hendak mengambil bungkus permen di tangan bibi kantin-

Sebelum-

"Jangan membuat keributan di tempat _Basan_!" teriakan sang bibi kantin sontak menarik kembali tangannya-

"Hieee!" keduanya berteriak takut.

Mengacak pinggangnya, mata itu menatap ke arah dua remaja di hadapannya, "Kalian sudah kelas tiga sma bukan?!"

Keduanya mengangguk kilat-

"Kenapa masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil?!"

"Ehh! Dia yang mulai duluan _Basan_!" Hinata berteriak membela diri-

Naruto tidak terima, "Bukan aku, dia yang-"

"Diam!"

"_Ha'i!_!"

"Kalian itu seharusnya menjadi panutan untuk adik-adik kelas di sini, bukannya malah memperlihatkan sisi kekanak-kanakkan kalian! Berebutan karena sebungkus permen, dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah, mau jadi apa kalian-bla-bla-bla-"

Nah, apa yang tadi di bilang. Mereka pasti kena tegur dan nasehat yang berjam-jam lamanya, Hinata menundukan wajah dan melempar _deathglare_ pada Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya-

"…."

"…"

"Apa, lihat-lihat!" sang gadis indigo berbisik kesal-

"Siapa juga yang melihatmu!" Naruto balas berbisik-

"Kau-"

Keduanya-

"…"

"Naruto, Hinata!"

"Hiee!" mereka reflek menegakkan badannya, dan menatap kembali bibi kantin di hadapan keduanya.

**Srek!**

Wanita paruh baya itu tanpa aba-aba langsung membuka bungkus permen di tangannya, tanpa mengidahkan tatapan horror kedua remaja di sana. Mengambil dua buah permen, dan segera memberikannya pada Hinata maupun Naruto-

"Sekarang _Basan_ berikan kalian satu-satu, dan jangan berebutan lagi!" tegurnya lagi-

Keduanya tidak terima, "E..eh! Ta..tapi _Basan_, kalau satu aku tidak cukup!" Hinata merengek.

"Iya, _Basan._ Lebih baik semua permennya untukku saja!" Naruto ikut-ikutan-

"Tidak! Supaya adil, kalian bawa permen itu dan kembali ke kelas. Bel isthirahat sudah hampir habis, dan jangan membuat keributan lagi di sini! Lagipula permen ini bisa kalian beli di supermarket lain." Tegas bibi kantin-

Mereka reflek menggeleng keras, "Tapi-"

"Kembali ke kelas!"

**Glek!**

Aura tidak menyenangkan kembali terlihat di dekat sang bibi kantin, melawan wanita ini sama saja cari mati. Benar saja kan? Kalau bibi kantin sampai marah pada mereka, dan tidak mau menerima mereka untuk berbelanja di sini lagi? Bagaimana?!

Oke, pikiran keduanya sudah benar-benar ngawur sekarang-

"…."

"…."

Mau tidak mau-

"…."

"Ugh-" mengerucutkan bibirnya, manik Lavender itu menatap sekilas Naruto-

Begitu juga Naruto-

Keduanya saling bertatap-tatapan, sampai akhirnya-

"Huh!" berpaling ke arah lain dengan kesal-

"Baik, _Basan_-"

"Kami kembali dulu~"

Dengan langkah lemas keduanya berbalik, dan melangkah menuju kelas. Mengingat kalau mereka sekelas, membuat Hinata berdecih, dan Naruto berdecak-

"…."

Dengan perasaan kacau, kesal, dan tidak memperdulikan sekitar, baik Hinata maupun Naruto membuka permen mereka masing-masing tanpa sadar.

Dan langsung memakan manisan itu hati-hati-

"…."

"…."

Sebelum akhirnya mereka sadar-

"…."

'Lho?'

**Plop!** Keduanya bersamaan menarik kembali permen mereka dari hisapan tadi, dan menatap tidak suka ke arah benda manis itu-

"Eh! Aku kan tidak suka rasa jeruk?! Pantas saja rasanya aneh!" Hinata mengerang, saat mengecap rasa jeruk di lidahnya.

Sedangkan Naruto-

"Kh! Anggur! Ahh asam! Rasanya tidak enak!" pemuda itu memeletkan lidahnya, merasakan rasa anggur di lidahnya.

"…"

Hinata mendengar erangan Naruto,

Dan Naruto mendengar erangan Hinata-

"…"

Keduanya saling bertatapan tidak suka-

Sampai-

"…."

"Hee! Enak saja kau mengejek rasa kesukaanku! Anggur itu rasa yang paling enak sejagat raya, kau tahu itu! Sini berikan padaku!"

"Kau mengejek permen rasa jerukku aneh! Kau yang aneh Hinata! Sinikan permenku!"

Keduanya langsung bertukar permen mereka tanpa sadar, dan tak perlu basa-basi. Diiringi amarah, Hinata dan Naruto dengan cepat menghisap permen rasa kesukaan mereka. Mengecap rasa itu ke dalam lidah masing-masing-

"…."

"…"

Sebelum akhirnya, otak-otak mereka mulai berputar kembali seperti sedia kala. Dan lagi-lagi melirik satu sama lain-

"….."

Memperhatikan masing-masing bibir di hadapan mereka.

Hinata menatap bibir Naruto yang menikmati permennya-

Naruto ikut menatap bibir Hinata yang mengemut permennya-

Satu detik-

Dua detik-

Tiga detik-

"…."

Hening sejenak-

"…"

Barulah pasangan kekanak-kanakkan itu seperti sadar sepenuhnya-

"Huaaa! A..apa! Apa yang kulakukan!" Hinata berteriak dan menarik permennya-

Naruto pun begitu, "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, itu permen yang sudah kumakan, dan ini-Arggh!"

"Kembalikan permenku! Dasar mesum!" Hinata merebut permen di tangan Naruto-

"Kau yang mesum, sini kembalikan!" Naruto ikut mengambil permen dari tangan Hinata-

"…"

**Plop!**

Keduanya kembali memakan permen yang sudah di rebut tadi-

"…."

Orang-orang yang melihat aksi kocak di dekat pintu kantin, mencoba menahan tawa, berbisik, dan bahkan ada yang tidak tahan melihatnya-

"_Mereka berdua bodoh atau benar-benar tidak sadar?" _

"…."

Hening di antara Naruto, dan Hinata-

"…"

Keduanya saling melirik satu sama lain, memperhatikan permen di bibir pasangan di samping mereka.

Dan lagi-lagi-

"…."

"Kenapa kau malah memakan permenku lagi!" keduanya berteriak kompak dan reflek berlari meninggalkan kantin, dan menuju destinasi mereka masing-masing.

"Arghhh!

Tentu saja-

Dengan wajah memerah dan tak lupa pikiran-pikiran aneh melayang di sana-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tawa membahana di sekitar kantin, bibi kantin yang menggeleng kecil melihat sikap kedua remaja itu. Dan pembicaraan yang tidak jauh dari tingkah Hinata dan Naruto-

"Ahaha, mereka itu~"

"Pasangan aneh~"

"Sudah tahu kalau permen tadi mengartikan ciuman tidak langsung mereka. Kenapa masih saja di tukar lagi~"

"_Nee, Basan_ sengaja ya melakukan itu?" salah seorang murid bertanya-

Sedangkan sang empunya hanya mendesah pelan, seraya terkikik geli,

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau _Basan _menjahili mereka sedikit~"

"Siapa tahu kalau perbuatan _Basan_ ini bisa membuat kedua orang itu jadi pasangan kekasih yang heboh~"

"…"

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tawa membahana terdengar memenuhi seluruh isi kantin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Entah bagaimana nanti kalau Naruto dan Hinata bertemu di kelas lagi~_

_Apa keduanya akan bertengkar lagi-_

_Atau-_

"…_.."_

_Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri kan?_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

* * *

><p>Huaaa apaaan ini! <strong>OO** Mushi mencoba mengetik fic yang entah kenapa melayang begitu aja di otak. Buatnya ngebut sejam, dan taadddaa jadilah fic gaje. Keduanya bener2 kekanak-kanakkan ya, ahaha mushi aja sampe guling2 kalo ngebayanginnya XD

Untuk fic yang lain masih dalam proses, nanti akan di usahakan apdet lagi :D fic ini cuman penghibur aja, untuk melemaskan jari mushi yang udah kaku #ceiilah# XD :3

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~<strong>

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
